


In Your Eyes

by DeanCasDeanCas



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: A litttle bit of angst, Berlin is alive, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 03, seriously it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanCasDeanCas/pseuds/DeanCasDeanCas
Summary: They decided to have fun at the club.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Bogotá/Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez, Denver | Daniel Ramos/Mónica Gaztambide, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Kudos: 79





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a movie and there was this song called ''In Your Eyes'' by Kylie Minogue. I was wondering what if Andrés and Martín would dance to this song. And that's how I decided to write this fanfic. I hope you'll like this and you can listen to this song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjETibEMbJY

Everybody had a great time were pretty drunk. They needed entertainment before they robbed the Bank of Spain in a few days. They didn't know how, but somehow they managed to convince Sergio to let them go to the club. They were almost certain that it was thanks to Raquel. 

The gang members were in different places. Nairobi and Bogota went to one of the bathrooms a few minutes ago. They tried not to draw attention to themselves, but the Professor noticed this and only sighed with resignation. They probably thought no one knew about their night-time meetings, but the walls of the monastery were not as thick as they thought. 

Helsinki was standing by the wall and making out with a slightly younger and handsome man. They were clearly having fun.

On the dance floor Palermo, Denver, Stockholm and Tokyo were full of energy and danced as if the world belonged to them. The miracle was that they didn't get tired yet, although they had been on the dance floor for almost an hour. Andrés was watching them, who just a few minutes ago was dancing with them, but decided to take a break and now he was standing at the bar, leaning against the counter. He wasn't that young anymore and couldn't keep up with the younger gang members. He couldn't stop smiling when he was watching his boyfriend.

Andrés sometimes wondered how he was still alive and not killed in the Mint. And then Sergio found a clinic in Hong Kong where experimental treatment was available for a disease that his mother also had. When he was sure he was perfectly healthy, he went to Palermo, even though his younger brother advised him against it because it was too risky. He didn't listen to him and went to the Italian town to find Martín, whom he hardly recognized when he saw him. His best friend was skinny and had rounded eyes. He was wearing black pajama pants and a white T-shirt with a burgundy satin dressing gown on it. He saw scars on the engineer's wrists that were not there before. He had a silver watch on his right wrist, which Andrés gave him after their first robbery. The Spaniard was surprised by such a sight and blamed himself for his best friend being in such an emotional state. At first, Martín was angry and yelled at him without letting him say anything. Andrés had to admit that he expected such a reaction, but he only stood and could not find the right words. And then the engineer stopped screaming and cried out of helplessness. Andrés immediately stood in front of him and hugged him as if he wanted to say, "Now I'm here and I'll never leave you again’’. It was difficult to get back to the relationship they had before the Spaniard left. They worked hard to get Martín to recover. Andrés did everything to make sure the other man could forgive him. Every day he told him how much he loved him and went to therapy with him every week. These visits have helped them a lot. They had their ups and downs, but after six months they were finally happy and led a carefree life on the island. And now, in a few days' time, together with the rest of the gang members, they were to start realize their gold melting plan. They both promised themselves that they would do everything to get out of the Bank of Spain alive. 

Andrés stopped recollecting and chuckled when he heard the song In Your Eyes which was especially important to him. It was this song that was played through the speakers in the club in Buenos Aires all those years ago when he first saw Martín. The Argentinean was dancing in the middle of the dance floor to the rhythm of music, as if there were no tomorrow. His passionate movements made Andrés want to meet him and he managed to do it. Since then, his life has not been the way it used to be. It was Martín who made him feel true love for someone who was not his younger brother. The Spaniard drank whisky and put an empty glass on the counter. All this time he didn't stop looking at his boyfriend as if there was no one but him. Slowly he went towards Martín, who danced with his eyes closed and his movements were even hypnotic. After a while he was in front of him and snaked his arms around his hips, pulling him closer and starting to move the two of them together to the rhythm of music. 

‘’Andrés, mi amor,’’ Martín whispered into his ears, opening his eyes and looking at him dreamy. He leaned his hands against his back and inhaled the scent of his aftershave. 

It's in your eyes  
I can tell what you're thinking  
My heart is sinking too  
It's no suprise  
I've been watching you lately  
I want to make it with you

Martín sang the last line of the verse and and pointed his finger at his beloved. Andrés looked at him amused and kissed him quickly on the cheek. The engineer was able to afford to show more affection in public places when he was tipsy, which the other man experienced many times, and it didn't bother him at all. For most of the song they looked into each other's eyes, not paying attention to their surroundings, feeling as if only they were on the dance floor. When it was almost over, Andrés kissed him passionately, tangling his fingers in the other man's hair. Martín kissed back just as enthusiastically, making it messy, heated and great. They didn't need words to express their feelings. 

Then they decided to rest, so they moved towards the booth where Sergio and Raquel were already, holding hands. Martín spent the rest of the evening on Andrés' lap and none of them even thought about what would happen in a few days. They were just enjoying their intimacy.


End file.
